Bonjour, moi c'est Severus Snape
by Emiran
Summary: Severus s'est fait payer une séance de psy par Albus . . .[OneShot]


**Bonjour !   
**

Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas une nouvelle fiction juste une petite One-shot :D  
Il se trouve que le Dimanche je passe généralement des nuits blanches (je sais même pas pourquoi XD) et l'idée que Sev se fasse psychanalyser m'est venue. Au début c'était un peu plus marrant, dans ma tête, mais le lendemain (après les cours) ça avait un peu changé et je ne me souvenait plus trop des paroles auxquelles j'avais pensé.

Bref j'arrête mon petit bavardage et je vais vous laisser lire mais avant tout de chose je dois vous dire que en faite . . . je trouve que cette One-Shot ne raconte pas grand chose ou bien des événements que l'on connaît . . .

PARTEZ PAS !  
rattrape les lecteurs  
:D

Allez bonne lecture !

Dans une pièce où il y a un grand fauteuil confortable et un sofa moelleux vert foncé, une jeune femme attendait son patient.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de noir vêtu, les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs et un nez crochu. Devant-elle se tenait le professeur Snape.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en lui présentant d'un geste de la main le sofa.

Snape y prit place sans s'allonger et regarda fixement la doctoresse. Ce petit manége dura environ une demi-heure, durant lesquelles ils ne firent que se dévisager.

- Vous savez, commença la femme brune, cela ne me dérange pas que vous ne parliez pas. De toute façon pour moi c'est du pareil au même. Mais cela ferait quand même avancer la séance, jusque là inexistante.

- Je n'ai pas plus que ça envie de parler à un psy et de plus ce n'est pas moi qui vous paye !

- Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème !

- Le problème est que Albus m'a prit une séance chez vous sans m'en informer !

- Très bien, dit-elle en s'appuyant confortablement sur son fauteuil et en prenant des notes sur son petit bloc note. Selon vous, pourquoi vous aurez-t-il payé une séance ?

Severus lui jeta un regard noir puis se décida à parler :

- Il pense que j'aurais peut-être des effets d'après guerre. Je pense plutôt qu'il devrai prendre un abonnement pour Potter et compagnie !

- Potter ? Que vous a fait ce jeune homme ?

- Il ne m'a spécialement rien fait mais c'est plutôt d'un côté son physique qui …

Snape marqua une pause et se renfrogna légèrement. Mais quel imbécile ! Sortir à une femme spécialiser une imbécillité qu'il sortait pour des gens trop curieux et assez envahissants.

- Oui ? Continuez voyons ! Je suis là pour ça et si vous vous inquiétez que tout soit dévoilez, il n'en sera rien. Il y a le secret professionnel que je me dois de tenir.

Severus l'étudia dix minutes, soupira et se cala contre le sofa. Une séance pour se déverser alors autant en profiter, non ? Et puis rien ne sortira de cette pièce alors pourquoi ne pas tenter ? Certes ce n'était pas une attitude de Serpentard et encore moins d'espion mais personne n'était là pour le juger.

- Ce qui me rebute chez Potter junior ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'il ressemble à son père. C'était juste un prétexte trouvé pour lui donner des heures de colles. Non c'est juste que ce gamin n'a jamais eut une vie dure. Il sait ce qu'est de vivre dans le luxe, le bonheur, l'amour. Il a tout perdu pourtant avec Voldemort mais en rentrant à Poudlard il avait toujours ce sourire. Ce sourire que moi je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir par pure joie et non celle de la vengeance.

- Vous reprochez donc à Monsieur Potter Junior d'avoir eut une enfance plus heureuse que la votre et aussi le fait que ce dernier est passé de bonnes années à Poudlard ? Mais pourquoi donc toute cette rancune ?

Severus allongea les jambes et fit apparaître un verre d'eau.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas toujours très facile de vivre dans un château entouré de personnes qui ne vous aiment pas des l'âge de onze ans.

- Ce qui est clair c'est que vous n'avez pas aimé vos années d'études à Poudlard mais en dehors de Poudlard qui étiez-vous vraiment ?

- A l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur j'étais le même. Ma mère était morte et mon père n'était qu'un alcoolique. J'ai toujours du garder ma carapace. Vivre avec, alors, à force je m'y suis habitué. C'est assez dure après de se montrer sans. Je me crois nu face aux autres qui eux on tant d'objets qui fassent mal.

- N'avez-vous donc jamais eu un tant soit peu de bonheur ?

- Mon bonheur ne commence que maintenant. Je n'ai plus à supporter les facéties de mon père, les stupides blagues mais non moins humiliantes des Maraudeurs, je n'aurais plus à faire étudier un Potter avant au moins 15 bonnes années, la guerre et fini et j'ai toujours quand même Albus sur le dos. Mais me diriez-vous, on ne peut pas s'en détacher facilement de ce vieux fou !

- Votre vie n'a pas étaient tous les jours faciles. Je comprends ne serait-ce qu'un tiers de vos souffrances. Pour un homme seul vous avez très bien résisté. La seule chose pour faire partir vos vieux démons c'est d'en parler. Je suis là pour ça Monsieur Snape. Dite moi comment c'est passé votre vie quand vous étiez un des serviteurs de Voldemort ?

Severus réfléchis quelques instants. Se mit encore plus à son aise, but une gorgée d'eau et commença :

- Je me suis fait enrôler par Voldemort à l'âge de dix huit ans. C'est-à-dire après mes études à Poudlard. Il avait eu vent de mes dons en potions et avait voulu me tester. J'ai réussi le test haut la main, quelque temps plus tard j'avais la marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant bras. Il m'a appris à tuer, à faire souffrir mais à ne pas souffrir, à ne pas montrer sa haine mais montrer celle des autres, à ne pas perdre ses moyens mais à faire perdre ceux de ses adversaires. Il m'a formé comme on forme une poterie. J'étais sa muse, il était mon créateur en quelque sorte. Le sicle de formation fini, je suis passé sur le terrain. Beaucoup de personnes croient que Voldemort nous jetaient comme ça directement dans l'action mais c'est faux. Il nous formait. Nous avons été une dizaine à être formé en même temps.. Nous étions les meilleurs. L'Elites des Mangemorts. Mais un jour Voldemort m'en a demandé trop. C'était un soir, le soir où les Potter sont morts d'ailleurs, il m'avait demandé de m'en prendre à leur enfant, Harry donc, quand j'ai vu ce bambin, si innocent, je n'ai pas pus. Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'enlever la vie à cet être. Voldemort m'en à beaucoup voulut quand il est arrivé dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas encore tué Lily. J'ai reposé le bébé et j'ai transplaner. Non pas dans le repère des mangemorts mais prés de la grille de Poudlard. En une soirée j'avais fait mon choix. Juste parce que j'avais vu deux yeux verts me regarder avec curiosité.

- Alors si vous avez laissé la vie sauve au bébé, Harry, pourquoi lui en vouloir tout au long de ses études ?

- Tout le monde l'idolâtré, il allait finir par prendre la grosse tête comme son père il fallait bien que je le ramène dans le droit chemin !

- Vous m'avez dit que votre liberté ne commençait que maintenant. Que comptez-vous en faire ?

- Aider certaine recherche. Depuis tout petit j'aime les potions mais par-dessus tout c'est les améliorer. Leur donner une petit plus. Une subtilité. Comme pour la potion tu-loup. Elle n'est pas encore parfaite et je compte plancher sur le sujet. Il y en a bien d'autre que j'aimerais aussi améliorer.

- Pour vous c'est une forme de liberté le travail ?

- Oui et non. Je travail pour aider les autres même si certain vous dirons que c'est improbable. Mais qui peut vraiment vous dire qui je suis ? Il n'y a pas grand monde. Non juste, Albus. Je ne montre aux gens que ce que je veux leur montrer.

- Mais ce n'est pas cette attitude qui vous a confiné dans votre solitude amère ? Si vous avez le droit à une liberté pourquoi ne pas aussi avoir le droit de changer ?

- Tout le monde se plait à me voir comme tel. Je n'ai pas la volonté de changer. Ceux qui voudront me connaître plus verront vraiment qui je suis. Je n'ai pas à changer pour les autres, ils ne l'ont jamais fait pour moi !

- Vous êtes acide. Peut-être si vous étiez moins acide et gardez votre part de mystère certaines personnes auront envie de creuser votre carapace.

- Oui, peut-être…

- Cela fait déjà une heure que nous parlons. La séance est finie. Aurais-je le loisir de vous revoir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pas avant au moins deux bon mois. Votre séance ma ouvert de nouveaux horizons, comme on dit. Le temps que je mette tout ce que nous avons traité en applis puis, je reviendrais.

- Très bien Monsieur Snape. Au plaisir alors.

La psychiatre le salua de la main et d'un sourire. Severus se leva et parti avec de nouvelles idées plein la tête. Finalement Albus n'avait pas eut une mauvaise idée sur ce coup. Cette séance l'avait aidé à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait eut sa première conversation civilisé, autre que Albus bien sur. Et puis cette jeune femme était très sympathique.

Conclusion : Severus Snape est un cas complexe qui pense beaucoup aux regards des autres malgré ce que l'on peut croire. C'est une personne acide mais qui a bon cœur quand on sait comment le prendre. Cet homme est quelqu'un de bien malgrés les apparences qu'il veut nous faire voir. Peut-être pour garder son éternel tranquillité …

**°oo°**

Dite moi sérieusement ce que vous en avez penser ! Même si se sont des reproches ce n'est pas grave ! Au contraire cela va m'aider à m'améliorer !  
Puis j'ai dans l'idée de faire passer tout les petits persos HP sur mon petit sofa vert foncé !

Bisous à tous.


End file.
